


Sunshine on a rainy day

by seasonal_obsessions



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Soft Aragon Week 2020, Soft Catherine of Aragon, no beta read we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonal_obsessions/pseuds/seasonal_obsessions
Summary: Catalina is soft underneath her strong dignified persona, Katherine is onto her.
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon & Katherine Howard
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	Sunshine on a rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ficlet as my small contribution for the @softaragonweek, for the soft Aragon and Howard day. Hope you enjoy it, happy soft Aragon week and happy pride month everyone!

Catalina Aragon was a morning person. She woke up around six am no matter what day of the week it was, no alarm clock needed. She’d wait until the sleep’s daze had worn off while reading the daily bible verse on her phone, and then she would head downstairs to make some coffee. Putting on her beige fleece bathrobe on top of her cotton pajamas and stepping into her fluffy slippers, she leaves her room. She’s careful not to make too much noise so she doesn’t wake up the other queens as she passes their bedroom doors on her way to the kitchen.

Catalina clicked her tongue when she found the coffee pot already half full; Cathy must’ve made some in the middle of the night, once again staying awake until ungodly hours working on projects. She’ll bring it up later, or else they are going to end up having another intervention because that girl is so over-caffeinated she’s literally jittering.

She leaves the coffee to heat up and goes to the doorway to pick up today’s paper. Yes, she knows she could read the news online or listen to them on the telly and save a lot of money while at it, but it’s not the same thing. It’s just a quaint detail on her morning routine, but she thoroughly enjoys flipping the pages of the newspaper. Perhaps it's because there's a nostalgic part of her longs for the days when the news travelled only by letters rather than all the colourful variants now available.

Not long after Catalina has settled in the living rooms' armchair, coffee mug and newspaper in hand, Katherine Howard comes trotting down the stairs. She's already dressed in her baby pink sweats, hair up in her signature ponytail.

"Hi", Kitty smiles brightly and waves at her in greeting, as she sits down on the last steps of the stair to put on her running shoes.

"Good morning", she answers mildly.

Catherine doesn't know how the other girl always looks so chipper and wide-awake despite the early hour. It takes her a lot longer to fully wake up so she can't imagine jumping out of bed and going out for a morning run like Kitty does every day.

"Sky looked pretty grey outside", Cata mentions offhandedly

"Yeah, I'm hoping to beat the rain", as if on cue the sound of the drizzle hitting the pavement follows shortly after, Kitty stops herself on her way to the door and stares out of the window in disappointment, "...damn."

"Maybe it'll stop soon—", Catalina's encouraging words are cut short by the thunder's roar. All of a sudden, the wind starts blowing stronger and the rain thickens, "...or not."

"Great", Katherine sighs and sits on the couch deflated, "there's no way I'm going back to sleep now."

Catalina hums sympathetically, "there's some coffee left if you want any."

"Thanks, but I can't stomach anything right after I wake up."

Oh, that explains why she always waits to have breakfast with the others even though she's been up for a long while. They both keep quiet for some time, Catalina goes back to reading the paper, though she's almost done with the news (which are her favourite section), and Katherine flicks at her phone-screen absentmindedly tapping her foot on the floor.

"Well, I guess I could use the time to do my nails", she says after eyeing her hands with consideration.

Cata amusedly watches her dash back upstairs, perkiness restored. She almost snorts when the girl reappears in the living room only a few seconds later, carrying a toiletry bag, a handful of cotton and a bottle of nail polish remover. Kitty's practically overflowing with energy there's no doubt she and Anne are related.

When Katherine lays down her stuff on the coffee table next to Aragon's newspaper, she notices the folds on the corners of some pages, "I've always thought it was Cathy that did that."

"What?" Catalina asked skimming through the sports section.

"Folding the corner of the paper" Kitty points out, "I thought it was Cathy bookmarking some article to write about later."

"Oh no, it's just me", Cata tells her somewhat surprised someone had noticed her little habit.

"What's it for?"

"It's silly, really", she answers dismissively leaving the sports and entertainment section on the coffee table, as she moved onto the travel one, "There are so many terrible or... discouraging news, so whenever I see a positive one I mark them down. To remind me that there's still a lot of good things going on the world although many may go unnoticed, that there's still a little light into the dark."

"That's... really nice", Kathrine comments pausing to look at her, still holding the two shades of pink nail polish she was debating between in her hands, "You're nice."

"What?" Catalina asks when she notices the other girl has been staring at her in amazement.

"You are!" Kitty emphasizes excitedly, "You're nice. I mean, I already knew that duh! But you always seemed kinda aloof with the whole strong, dignified persona. It's kinda weird hearing you admit you have mushy feelings, good weird!"

"I'm...", Catalina coughs and covers her rapidly blushing face with the newspaper, "you should pick the sparkly magenta one, it goes nicely with your costume, so you won't have to take it off tomorrow night."

Smiling like someone who has just learnt a secret, Katherine puts the light pink nail-polish back inside her toiletry bag as she swiftly changes the subject, "can you see whats the price of a flight to the States in there? I've been trying to convince our manager to expand our tour forever, and they keep saying it's way over our budget. It doesn't have to be New York, what about Chicago?"

**Author's Note:**

> I chose this pair as a personal challenge because I don't normally think of them interacting together, dunno why, they'd probably get along.  
> Your validation gives me life and constructive criticism is very much appreciated, so please comment or leave kudos down below.


End file.
